bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuparu
Nuparu was an Onu-Matoran, one of the six Toa Inika and later Toa Mahri of Earth. Biography Matoran Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Nuparu was an engineer and inventor who created several machines to protect the Matoran. Nuparu designed the Kralhi, which failed, and Vahki enforcer robots, which did work. Later he informed Whenua there was a water flood in the sub-levels of Onu-Metru he had discovered while looking for a dead yellow Rahkshi. He wanted to come along, but Whenua refused, not wanting to put him at risk. Later, He along with all the other Matoran were placed into Matoran Pods by the Vahki and lost their memory while in the spheres. They were eventually rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the island of Mata Nui to start a new life. Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Nuparu was a Tunnel Engineer, Second class.When the Bohrok flooded Onu-Koro, Nuparu discovered that they were non-living, and with Onepu's and Taipu's help he modified a Gahlok shell into a Boxor combat vehicle. Boxors were used successfully in the liberation of Onu-Koro and Le-Koro, but were defeated by Pahrak in Ga-Koro as they sink in water. Nuparu returned to Metru Nui along with all the other Matoran. After the Bohrok invasion he salvaged some Exo-Toa scrap to study, but hardly got the chance before he became the Toa Inika of Earth. Toa Inika When a strike occurred on Metru Nui, Jaller gathered Nuparu, along with Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro, and Kongu and took off to find the missing Toa Nuva.The 6 Matoran journeyed to the realm of Karzahni with Takanuva. However, they encountered a stone arch that would not allow any light to pass through, thus separating the Matoran from Takanuva. After the separation, the six Matoran journeyed into the realm alone. There, they encountered the Manas Crabs and were captured by Karzahni, where their masks were changed to ones of Karzahni's. The 6 Matoran were placed briefly in servitude, when the Matoran discovered the Builder of the Toa Canisters. The Matoran lead them to 6 Toa Canisters, where Nuparu figured out how to use them. After another brief encounter with Karzahni, the Matoran barely escaped from the realm using the canisters. Arriving on Voya Nui, the 6 Matoran were transformed into the Toa Inika after being struck by lightning from the Red Star. The Toa Inika then journeyed onto the island, where they found out about their special Toa abilities. During this time, Nuparu discovered his Kadin, the Kanohi mask of flight. The Toa were then ambushed by one of the six Piraka, Vezok. After Vezok retreated, they met with Garan, a member of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. The Toa Inika then split into 3 different teams. Nuparu, Kongu, Velika, and Garan went to launch an attack on the Piraka Stronghold. There, they battled several Nektann , Nuparu using his Kanohi Kadin to attack the nektann from underneath. They were later reunited with the other Toa Inika, where they started a fierce battle with the Piraka. During the battle, Nuparu defeated Zaktan by plunging him into the sea. After being defeated by Hakann and Thok, who stole Brutaka's powers and channel into themselves, the Toa and the 4 remaining Piraka followed. Another battle took place once more, with the Toa able to return the powers back to Brutaka but being knocked out in the process. After awakening, the Toa Inika began to descend down the 777 Stairs. Along the journey, the Toa Inika encountered Umbra. Nuparu combined his powers with Matoro to tire out Umbra's ability to move at supersonic speeds. The Toa were able to pass through all the other challenges, and ended up facing the Piraka at the Lava Chamber Gate. After being defeated once more, the Toa Inika stormed into the Chamber of Life, where they found the Piraka being defeated by Vezon and Fenrakk. The Toa fought against the two beasts as well, only for Fenrakk to be transformed into the much stronger Kardas Dragon. Jaller ordered Kongu to use his mask power to read the mind of the Mask of Life. To everyone's surprise, the Ignika did not want Vezon to be its guardian anymore, but rather it wanted Matoro. Because of this, Vezon went into a frenzy. In Vezon's temporary moment of pure insanity, Jaller was able to use a special Zamor Sphere, given to them by Axonn, on them. Matoro was then able to retrieve the Mask of Life, but he lost his grip when he was hit by a concussive blast made by the now-revived Kardas Dragon. The Toa Inika then raced behind the Mask of Life as it journeyed out of the chamber, eventually plunging into the sea. Toa Hahli tried to retrieve it, but the pressure was too much, and she nearly drowned, but was saved by a Matoran. After a reunion with the Toa Nuva, it was decided that the Toa Inika shall continue their search for the mask, while the Toa Nuva would leave on their own mission. The Toa Inika then journeyed down The Cord, where they were transformed into Toa Mahri by the Kanohi Ignika. Toa Mahri The Toa Inika ventured down to Mahri Nui and were transformed into the Toa Mahri through the power of the Mask of Life. At that point, Nuparu, Jaller and the rest were stunned, and were barely awake enough to notice the 300-Foot Venom Eel heading right for them. After a brief fight, the Toa defeated it, thanks mainly to Hewkii and his Garai. With that, they proceeded on to Mahri Nui. But when they became visible, the Matoran of the Lost Land rained Solidified Air Bubbles down on the Toa Mahri. Finally, they Toa were able to convince them that they were Toa fighting for good, and started to discuss with the city's current leader: Defilak. Defilak sent five of the Toa to go and free the Fields of Air. So, proceeding on their quest, Nuparu, Jaller and the rest, except Matoro, left to defend the Fields of Air, but they were captured by the Barraki. Then he escaped using the Volitak and got Hahli to escape. Then, Hewkii, Hahli, and Nuparu split up and Nuparu then discovered Cordak Blasters. Taking a load, Hewkii and Nuparu ran into the other Toa and they each took a blaster. Afterwards, he and Hewkii were exploring, and found an eel nest, which they had disturbed. The Toa managed to escape, but were ambushed by Ehlek -- and thrown into a crevice, Nuparu and Hewkii had struck the ground hard and fell unconscious. When Hewkii awoke, he found themselves being attacked by a breed of albino eels. He woke Nuparu up, who devised a plan to escape the eels. The two Toa executed the plan -- Nuparu created a pillar of earth to lift the Toa out of the canyon, while Hewkii fired his Cordak Blaster at the eels. When Nuparu and Hewkii reached the surface, they were ambushed by Ehlek and roughly forty eels, but Hewkii used his Kanohi Garai to send some Takea into the mob of eels, giving the illusion of an attack. That started a battle between the sharks and the eels, and the two Toa escaped. He joined with his fellow Toa later on, and was informed that the Stone Cord needed to be severed for the good of Mata Nui's health. Nuparu, along with the Toa Mahri, lead the Matoran of Mahri Nui back up the cord to Voya Nui. Along the way, they were ambushed by the Piraka, now only heads and spines. They were knocked unconscious by Axonn, who led the Toa Mahri to Toa Terrain Crawler, which quickly transported them down to Mahri Nui. Nuparu assisted Hahli in delaying the Barraki, and then went to the aid of Hewkii, whose pride let Gadunka get the best of him. Having won the fight, they prepared to destroy the Cord, but Gadunka reappeared with the enlarged Venom Eel and Ancient Sea Behemoth Kongu had summoned earlier. While the others quickly dispatched of his friends, Nuparu attempted to halt Gadunka, momentarily trapping him, only to be struck down by the creature. Gadunka tried to remove the Ignika from Matoro's hands, but the Mask of Life quickly reverted him back to his original size. After a minor confrontation with Hydraxon, the Mahri proceeded to blast the cord to pieces. Nuparu and his fellow Toa followed it, until confronted by the Barraki. He and his fellow Mahri attempted to halt the Barraki's attempts to get at Matoro, until Matoro transported them all to Metru Nui. He was the first of the Toa Mahri to notice Matoro was missing. Nuparu then gave the Eulogy for Matoro at the Memorial Service in the Coliseum. Now he and his fellow Mahri (minus Matoro) reside in, and guard, Metru Nui having fulfilled their destiny. Back on Metru-Nui, they have battled the Toa Hagah and a massive rahi summoned by Kualus. After helping the Toa Hagah get under the Coliseum, Nuparu, Jaller, and Hahli were dispatched on a Misson by Helryx to Artidax to summon all of the Visorak there. During that time, they met Takadox who hypnotized all three in a trance. Nuparu was soon woke from his trance when Jaller hurled a fireball at him. Nuparu and his two comrades then began swimming back to Metru Nui. The three Toa found Metru Nui under attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Turaga Vakama told the Toa Mahri about his plan to drive the Rahkshi by them finding Krakua and asking him to awaken a group of Bohrok residing in the Archives. Hahli found Krakua and told him the plan. Hahli then began to rouse the sea in attempt to wreck the Brotherhood's fleet, but a storm suddenly started beyond the city walls, and tossed the fleet around. ''Reign of Shadows Three vehicles then arrived above the city, which were Toa Nuva and Takanuva riding on the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9. With the Toa Nuva's help, the Toa Mahri and the Order of Mata Nui drove the invaders back. After the surviving invaders departed, the Toa Nuva confirmed that the Great Spirit Mata Nui had been awakened, and Turaga Dume and Vakama both declared the following day to be one of grand celebration inside the Coliseum. However, the event was interrupted by the presence of Teridax, who announced that he had taken over the body of the Great Spirit. After Teridax made his stranglehold on the planet, he journeyed to Destral to find Takanuva and Pohatu. He then went to Zakaz with the other Toa Mahri. After some traveling on the island they found a legion of Skakdi in some ruins with a tank of energized protodermis. They used the tank to fuse a Skakdi, Stelt laborer, Vortixx, and the surviving Piraka into a huge gold being, who somehow convinced the Mahri to follow him. Spherus Magna Sometime later, he evacuated the Matoran Universe along with the Skakdi onto Spherus Magna. However, their passing was noticed by Kopaka, who informed the Toa Hagah. They then promised him they would do their best to liberate the Toa Mahri from the gold being's thrall. Abilities and Traits Nuparu was friendly and inquisitive, often taking time off from his regular job to go explore and salvage equipment. He was always tinkering with his creations, and looking for new ideas. After becoming a Toa, he still liked to study new technology he came across, but he took his duty seriously. As a Toa of Earth, Nuparu could control earth, create earthquakes, open fissures, create fists and hammers of earth, along with other things. As a Toa Inika Nuparu's elemental powers were combined with lightning. He could create electrified earthquakes, for example. During his time in the Pit, Nuparu's powers were the same as any other Toa of Earth's. There was no electricity involved with his elemental powers. As a Toa Mahri, Nuparu was very interested in the technology of the citizens of Mahri Nui. Mask and Tools When he was a Matoran, he wore a Kanohi Pakari, the mask of strength, although he could not access the power of the mask. When he was a Toa Inika, Nuparu wore a Great Kadin, Mask of Flight. This Kanohi allowed him to fly at high speeds through the skies. His main weapons at that time were his Laser Drill, Great Claws, and multi-shot Zamor Launcher. After being transformed from a Toa Inika to a Toa Mahri, Nuparu's organic Kadin was changed to an inorganic Great Volitak, Mask of Stealth, which allowed him to move while barely visible, and muted all sound. When Nuparu was changed, so were his weapons. His Laser Drill was transformed into a Razor-Edged Protosteel Shield. Instead of a Zamor Launcher, he carried a Cordak Blaster. He also carried an Aqua Blaster Blade. Set Information Boxor *He first appeared in the Boxor set. *It was released in 2002. *The set number is 8556. *It contains 157 pieces, 7 of which are used to construct Nuparu. Metru Nui Nuparu *This set was never released in person. *It was seen in 2004, however. Toa Inika Nuparu *He was released in 2006. *His piece count was 55. *His set number was 8729. *He had his Zamor Launcher on his shoulder due to the fact that he had claws on his hands and his Laser Drill was carried using both hands. Toa Mahri Nuparu *He was released in 2007. *His piece count was 59. *His set number was 8913. Trivia *Nuparu carried an Aqua Blaster Blade as a Toa Mahri, however this was not included in the set. *As a Toa Mahri, Nuparu's Kanohi was the first asymmetrical mask for a Toa of Earth. *In The Kingdom, Nuparu and Turaga Nuju are working on a project to move the Kingdom to the stars because the original island of Mata Nui can't survive much longer. *Nuparu's ability to fly was an inside joke to the Bionicle team: it was considered ironic that one who spent most of his life underground could now fly, while the Toa of Air was earthbound. *Of the six Toa Inika, Nuparu was the only one not on his village's Kolhii team. *The Matoran form of Nuparu released with the Boxor in 2002 had two disk-throwing arms, instead of the one that came with the other Matoran. *Nuparu was one of the two Toa Inika not released in a rebuilt Matoran form, the other being Kongu. Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep'' *''Comic 10: Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall